


Bone Apple Teeth, Bitch

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Cousins AU, Gen, bone app the teeth bitches, this is a dumb idea i had but i love cousins au with my whole heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Betsy is out of town for the weekend and it's Greg's turn to cook dinner.





	Bone Apple Teeth, Bitch

“You have to cook this time! I cooked the last time Grandma went out of town,” Emma shouted, taking the stairs two at a time to get up to her room. Her grandma was out of town, which meant her and Greg were left to fend for themselves food wise. Last month when it was to pick up some sort of farm equipment Emma had taken the care to make her and her cousin burgers. Sure, she might have burnt herself in the process, but she’d cooked and that meant this time was Greg’s turn.

“Emma I can’t! I have a date tonight!” He whined, following after her to continue the conversation. Emma didn’t believe for a second that he had a date but he kept talking nonetheless, “I’ve been planning this date all week, can’t you just make yourself something? Or what’s Alyssa doing? Maybe she could come over and you could have a date night here?”

“Greg, stop trying to get out of cooking, we both know you’re going to spend the night watching Baywatch again,” Emma teased, rolling her eyes as she opened her door and tossed her bag on her bed before turning to face him. “Besides, Alyssa is out of town at a church event this weekend. So date night is out of the question. As her fake boyfriend you should probably have known that?”

She saw the look on his face and couldn’t contain her laughter, she’d never seen him look as offended as he did in that moment. Not even the time she told him that she thought Gabriella deserved to end up with Sharpay and not Troy. That conversation had ended with Alyssa telling them they were both wrong and she deserved Taylor in the end, which both of the Nolans agreed was the best option. “I resent that Emma, but fine. I’ll cook you dinner like the _slave_ you keep me as!” Dramatically Greg crossed the hallway to his own room, opening the door and throwing himself against the doorframe.

“Okay, you were here first so that wouldn’t work in any sense, plus you’d be the laziest servant imaginable,” Emma was only half paying attention to his dramatics, texting Alyssa instead of giving him the full audience. “Now, if you could _please_ cook dinner tonight i’ll order us dinner tomorrow so neither of us have to cook and next month it’ll be my turn again. So we can avoid,” Emma paused, waving a hand at him with her brow furrowed, “whatever this is, again. Okay?” She waited for him to groan and agree before she busied herself with her homework for the next two hours. It wouldn’t have taken that long normally, but Alyssa was distracting even through texts.

“Emma Nolan!” Greg yelled from the kitchen a little past six, “Your dinner is served!” Emma was a little wary, not having heard him yell in pain about burning himself, or complain about ruining his perfect nails by having to wash some dishes. She came down the stairs, brow furrowing further as she didn’t smell any sort of food. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and felt her body physically deflate at the sight before her. Greg had lit a single candle, poured a bottle of YooHoo into a glass, and made her a kid cuisine dinner. She didn’t know whether to laugh or throw it at him, pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh. “Bone app the teeth Emma,” He chuckled, dramatically waving his hands at the table.

“Gregory Nolan I’m going to fucking kill you one of these days,” She groaned, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and snapping a picture of the set up before blowing out the candle. She had a solution to this, hitting the call button beside a contact labelled ‘Greg was cooking’, “Hi, yes, can I get a large pepperoni for delivery?” She gave the address and her name before ending the call and grabbing the glass. She downed it in one drink before turning and heading to the living room to wait out the delivery.


End file.
